


Through A Mother's Eyes

by Ezzy_Pie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper and FP Jones II had a past relationship, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, Young Love, bughead - Freeform, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezzy_Pie/pseuds/Ezzy_Pie
Summary: "Everyone had been surprised when golden girl Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones started dating. But not Alice Cooper."





	Through A Mother's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this in my head for some time. 
> 
> In season one Alice does not seem to have a problem with Jughead, but seems to like him. I also felt that season one we saw the cracks in Alice's armor and does the things she does out a genuine love and concern for her daughters. (Not always in the best ways I know) 
> 
> Anyway, this was just a little thing I toyed with from Alice's POV.

Everyone had been surprised when golden girl Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones started dating. But not Alice Cooper. 

She had seen this coming, even if the youngest Cooper herself didn't. For years Jughead had looked at her with a quiet reverence, a silent longing ever since they were kids. While her daughter had long had eyes only for her red haired neighbor, Jughead had eyes only for Betty.  
Alice Cooper had always had a soft spot for the quiet beanie wearing boy, and an understanding of him that perhaps few had.

An understanding of one who was destined for more than the crappy hand life dealt them.

Alice remembered the first time Jughead had been in the Cooper's home. He had been eight, maybe nine and had shown up on the Cooper's door step after walking across town to find Archie not home.

She has been struck at how much he looked like another boy from her own childhood.  
But where FP had always had a confidence about him, his son was shy and nervy and stammered out his request to use the Cooper's phone to call his parents. He and Betty had spent the afternoon huddled under a precariously made fort of dining chairs, couch cushions and one of Alice's flowery bed spreads. Alice had listened with a smile on her face as he made up little stories to entertain her daughter, laughing and giggling, the young boys cheeks flushing red each time little Betty Cooper threw her arms around him. 

As they grew older he looked more and more like his father, but seemed less and less like he fit in. Caught somewhere between the Northside and Southside. He had talent and so much potential, a budding writer. He looked at Betty as if she were something precious, while Betty looked at Archie as if he hung the stars and Archie looked at anything in a skirt. 

Then the day came when Alice came home to the two teens holding hands on the couch watching a Hitchcock marathon. Betty greeting her mother as if it weren't anything out if the ordinary to be holding hands with Jughead Jones. Alice simply smiled and asked if he was staying for dinner, Jughead ducking his head shyly as he accepted her offer. 

It became a common occurrence to find Jughead in the Cooper's kitchen after school, raiding the fridge for leftovers before heading back upstairs to study with a mouthful of last night's apple pie and a stern reminder to "keep the door open". Alice hoped and prayed, for his sake as well as her daughter's, that he would escape from the inevitability of his Southside heritage, before it destroyed him like it did his father. 

For a time she pretended everything would work out for the two. 

Then FP was arrested, and Jughead transferred to Southside High. 

Betty confessed the "almost" loss of innocence before being interrupted by the Southside Serpents and Alice suddenly had too many flashes of her own turbulent teen years. Her own time running with the Serpents, of the tattoo on her hip, of the time she was arrested, of her time with FP.

She didn't want that for Betty. It saddened Alice to see Jughead fall down his father's path, however reluctant the tumble might be. 

So when Betty came home, puffy eyed and tear stained, Alice couldn't help shake the relief that flooded her body as her heartbroken daughter shut herself in her bedroom. Alice listened to the youngest Cooper cry herself to sleep that night.

Alice too had spent many hours crying over a Jones boy, had sacrificed her first love to escape that life. Betty's heart would hurt now, but one day she would see it was for the best. She was better than that life. One day she would see.

But part of Alice hoped, and prayed that Jughead could claw his way out, like she once had. 

If for no one's sake but his own.


End file.
